Prince
by Leila Zen
Summary: Berterima kasihlah pada kedua hewan peliharaan menyebalkan milik sang pangeran yang juga menyebalkan itu. Berkat mereka, Air dapat hukuman. Tapi ini serius! Air benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada mereka! SHOUNEN-AI/BL, ApiAir, warning inside, DLDR. For #FlameandFrost event


**Prince**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita ini punya saya. Terus, saya punya siapa? Ga ada yang punya :'3 Jones aku /ditendang

 **Pairing** : ApiAir

 **WARNING** : SHOUNEN-AI, OOC mungkin, typo, gaje, garing, boring, cerita ngelantur, author ngetiknya ngelindur.

Kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini harus mau menanggung resiko apapun bentuknya. Jangan nyesel ya.

 **Latar cerita** : Zaman kerajaan abad pertengahan.

' **Cause I've warn you, so enjoy my fic guys! ;3**

This fic is for **#FlameandFrost** event

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini merupakan malam yang sibuk, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Para prajurit istana telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota untuk berjaga dan berpatroli. Semuanya, kecuali Taufan dan Air. Kedua prajurit muda yang biasanya bertugas menjaga gerbang istana ini, sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan aula istana. Mereka berjaga di gerbang hanya pada saat siang hari, dan begitu malam datang, tugas mereka langsung diambil alih oleh rekan mereka, Halilintar dan Gempa.

Lihatlah mereka berdua yang sedang asyik membersihkan ruangan ini. Taufan sibuk mengepel lantai, dan Air sibuk menyapu lantai. Ini tugas yang menyimpang memang, seorang prajurit jadi tukang bersih-bersih seperti ini. Harusnya ini ya tugas pembantu istana, tapi berhubung ini adalah perintah langsung dari sang pangeran, yang mulia Api, ya mau tidak mau, mereka harus melaksanakannya kalau tidak mau kena hukuman.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Sudah selesai belum bersih-bersihnya?" ucap sang pimpinan kerajaan, Api, menghampiri kedua prajuritnya.

Melihat sang pangeran menghampiri mereka, Taufan dan Air langsung berdiri dalam keadaan sikap sempurna.

"Siap, belum, yang mulia!" jawab Taufan.

"Aduh, lama sekali kalian kerjanya! Seharusnya kalian bisa bekerja dengan cepat kalau kalian mau cepat istirahat juga! Ini sudah malam!" ujar Api, setengah membentak kedua prajuritnya.

'Nah, karena sekarang sudah malam, harusnya kau tidak menyuruh kami bekerja! Dasar pangeran tidak tahu diri!' batin Air kesal dalam hati.

Meskipun sang prajurit muda beriris sapphire ini merupakan bawahan dari Api, tak sedikit pun ia sudi menaruh hormat pada sang pangeran. Kenapa? Karena sang pangeran selalu seenaknya menyuruh semua bawahannya mengerjakan tugas yang tidak sesuai dengan profesi yang dimilikinya. Seperti nasib Taufan dan Air sekarang. Air paling malas kalau harus melaksanakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Kadang ,elaksanakan kewajibannya sendiri saja, Air merasa malas.

Ingin rasanya Air melaporkan semua keluhannya kepada orang tua sang pangeran, raja Fang dan ratu Yaya. Namun sayang, sang raja dan ratu sedang pergi keluar kerajaan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan khusus. Dan akhirnya, kekuasaan istana dan negeri ini pun diambil alih oleh sang pangeran yang sifatnya kekanak-kanakan ini. Yah, sedikit menyebalkan memang kalau orang seperti Api jadi orang yang berkuasa disini. Pasalnya, meskipun semua pesuruhnya sudah melaksanakan perintahnya dengan sangat baik, sang pangeran tetap saja memarahi pesuruhnya tersebut. Namanya juga kekanak-kanakan, susah ditebak apa maunya. Semua yang kita lakukan pun serba salah dimatanya.

Dan lihat saja sekarang, sang pangeran dengan seenaknya menginjak lantai yang sudah susah payah dibersihkan. Ya! Membersihkan aula ini begitu melelahkan karena ruangan ini luas, sangat luas malah! Dibelakang, Taufan dan Air hanya mengurut dada mereka, berusaha menahan kekesalan mereka pada sang pangeran. Api mengusap-ngusap setiap permukaan benda di ruangan ini dengan tangannya. Mulai dari vas bunga, kusen jendela, bingkai lukisan, ia usap permukaan semua benda itu guna mengetahui apakah kedua prajurit itu membersihkan tempat ini dengan baik, atau tidak.

Untuk Taufan dan Air, kalian harus bersiap-siap karena sang pangeran akan memarahi kalian sekarang. Tangan sang pangeran kini terkotori oleh debu, yang berarti bisa disimpulkan bahwa kalian tidak membersihkan ruangan ini dengan baik.

"Kalian itu bisa bersih-bersih tidak sih? Lihat! Barang-barang disini masih kotor! Mentang-mentang sudah malam, mata kalian jadi tidak bisa melihat debu ya?"

'Halo? Kami ini prajurit, kami handal menggunakan pedang! Bukan handal menggunakan sapu!' batin Air lagi.

"Dan lihat! Lantainya masih kotor! Hei, Taufan! Kamu ngepel pake air dari selokan ya?"

"S-Siap, tidak, yang mulia!" jawab Taufan sedikit tergagap.

'Ya jelas kotor lah! Itu lantai kan belum kering, salah sendiri malah diinjek lagi!' lagi-lagi Air merutuki sang pangeran dalam hati saking kesalnya.

"Air!"

Air tersentak begitu sang pangeran memanggil dirinya. "I-Iya yang mulia?"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Api mengusap-ngusap rambut Air. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Air terkejut karena perlakuan sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba.

"Rambutmu kotor, banyak debunya." Kata Api.

Entah karena kesal, entah karena sentuhan tangan Api yang lembut membelai rambutnya, wajah Air mendadak memerah. Dan tiba-tiba, Air merasa kalau sang pangeran mendadak perhatian pada dirinya. Membuang semua prasangka dalam pikirannya, Air segara menepis tangan Api.

"B-Biar aku sendiri saja… Y-Yang membersihkannya..!"

"Sudah diam. Biar aku saja!" Api malah kembali membersihkan rambut hitam Air dari debu.

Seketika Air jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Taufan yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya melemparkan senyuman jahil pada Air. Ini bukan hal yang aneh bagi Taufan, karena saat-saat dimana pangeran Api mendadak menaruh perhatian pada Air itu, sudah biasa terjadi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rambut sang prajurit, Api pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

"Kalian kalau bekerja itu yang becus dong! Kalau sampai pukul sembilan kalian belum selesai, kalian kena hukuman! Lima puluh push-up!" ketus Api sambil meninggalkan kedua prajuritnya.

"Wlee!" Taufan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya meledek begitu sang pangeran membalikkan badannya.

"Sok-sok-an baik di depan prajurit, padahal tadi dia bilang kita tidak becus! Dasar aneh!" ucap Air ikut meledek sang pangeran.

"Hei! Kamu tidak boleh berkata begitu pada orang yang perhatian padamu, Air!" cibir Taufan, kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Cih! Tak sudi aku diperhatikan oleh orang semacam dia!"

"Alah! Padahal tadi saja wajahmu memerah! Bisa-bisanya berkata begitu!"

"T-Tidak kok! Enak saja!" tanpa sadar, wajah Air kini memerah lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita bersih-bersih lagi." ajak Taufan sambil kembali membasahi sapu pelnya.

"Ayo. Sekalian kita bersihkan juga barang-barang yang ada disini." Kata Air sambil kembali menyapu lantai.

Suasana pun kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Sampai dua ekor kucinlg berwarna putih dan hitam peliharaan sangooo pangeran datang memasuki ruangan yang seodang dibersihkan ini. Terlihat, dua makhluk menggemaskan itu sedang kejar-kejaran. Arlgh! Dan mengotori lagi lantai yang sudah dipel oleh Taufan. Lihat! Lantai ruangan ini jadi bercorak telapak kaki kucing.

"Hei! Sial! Aku sudah mengepel daerah with dua kali!" geram Taufan.

"Hush! Hush! Pergilah! Hush!" Air mencoba mengusir kucing-kucing itu menggunakan sapunya.

Menyebalkannya, bukannya segera pergi dari tempat ini, kedua makhluk itu malah pergi ke sisi lain ruangan ini. Kedua kucing itu berguling-guling, saling mencakar satu sama lain. Mentang-mentang hewan, mereka tak bisa membedakan mana ring tinju dan mana ruangan kerajaan, yang seharusnya tidak dipakai oleh hewan untuk bertarung.

Air terus mengayun-ngayunkan sapunya kearah kedua kucing yang masih kejar-kejaran ala pasangan di film India. Sang prajurit itu mulai kesal hingga ia tak sengaja memukul salah satu benda berharga yang ada di ruangan ini dengan sapunya. Harusnya sapunya itu mendarat tepat diatas kepala kedua makhluk terkutuk itu. Tapi karena salah perhitungan, sapunya malah menyenggol vas bunga besar yang diletakkan di samping pintu keluar ruangan ini.

PRANG—

"..."

Demi celana dalam Neptunus— tunggu, kenapa dia dibawa-bawa?. Ini buruk sekali. Vas bunga itu, kini telah retak seribu, bernasib sama dengan cermin yang diceritakan dalam lirik lagu asal melayu.

Terima kasih, kucing-kucing. Setelah kalian membuat Air memecahkan vas bunga yang mahal harganya ini, kalian malah langsung pergi begitu saja. Bukannya tanggung jawab dengan perbuatan kalian. Ah, ya mereka hewan, mustahil bisa tanggung jawab.

Wajah kedua prajurit muda itu mendadak pucat seketika, terlebih lagi dengan wajah Air. Tubuh mereka mendadak kaku ditempat, tak kuasa bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!"

Bagus, bisakah sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi lagi sekarang? Api kembali menemui kedua prajuritnya yang sedang bersih-bersih setelah mendengar suara barang pecah. Melihat ada salah satu barang di ruangan ini pecah berkeping-keping, sang pangeran muda langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, dan mulai menatap kesal kearah kedua prajuritnya.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini?" tanya Api.

Oh, ya. Tentu saja keadaan bisa lebih buruk lagi. Sekarang, Air harus bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohannya ini. Tapi memangnya mudah mempertanggung jawabkan hal ini? Tentu saja tidak akan mudah jika kau harus berurusan dengan pangeran tidak tahu diri ini!

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan ini, aula istana, Air menjelaskan kejadian saat ia memecahkan vas bunga tadi pada Api. Pembicaraan ini dilakukan oleh mereka berdua saja. Tadi, sang pangeran telah menyuruh Taufan untuk keluar, dan tidak ikut campur dalam pembicaraannya ini setelah membersihkan pecahan-pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai.

"Jadi, ini salah kucing-kucingku? Padahal sudah jelas kau yang memukul vas itu dengan sapu." sanggah Api sambil terduduk disinggasananya. "Kalau mau memukul kucing, ya pukul saja kucingnya! Jangan pukul vas bunganya!"

Air terdiam seribu kata, hanya terus mendengarkan setiap ocehan sang pangeran sambil merutukinya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu berapa harga vas bunga lengkap dengan bunganya itu? Satu bulan gajimu saja tak akan cukup untuk menggantikan vas itu tahu!"

Air masih diam, tak ada gunanya juga menyanggah perkataannya. Lagipula ini memang sepenuhnya salah Air.

"Hei! Kau ini mendengarkanku tidak?!" bentak Api merasa diabaikan.

"S-Siap! Aku mendengarkan!" jawab Air.

'Aduh! Kau kira telinga yang menempel disamping kepalaku ini digunakan untuk apa? Hiasan?'

"Prajurit Air! Apa kau siap menerima hukuman dariku?" tanya Api lagi.

"Siap, yang mulia!"

"Apapun bentuknya?"

"Aku siap!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah seringaian mengembang di wajah sang pangeran. Api lalu menghampiri Air, dan mulai menatap lekat-lekat kearah kedua iris birunya. Melihat tatapan dari kedua iris merah terang itu, perasaan Air mendadak tidak enak. Apa arti dari tatapan itu?

Api mengambil tangan kiri Air, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Sang pemilik tangan sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan sang pangeran. Ia semakin terkejut ketika Api meletakkan telapak tangan Air ke wajahnya sendiri. Merasakan hangatnya pipi milik sang pangeran membuat wajah Air mendadak terasa panas. Kenapa pangeran Api melakukan ini?

"Kau ini tidak pernah mengerti, ya. Perlakuanku selama ini padamu, apa kau menyadarinya?" tanya sang pangeran.

"P-Perlakuan seperti apa...?" tanya Air sambil mengarahkan tatapannya kearah lain.

Api menghela sejenak. "Jadi kau memang tidak pernah mengerti ya."

Air tak menyadari bahwa raut wajah sang pangeran kini terlihat sedih. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap sang pangeran. Api lalu menggosok-gosokan tangan Air yang menempel diwajahnya. Merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan yang agak kasar milik sang prajurit.

Sebuah semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Air. Debaran jantung dalam dadanya mendadak cepat. Perasaan tak enak yang dirasakannya semakin kuat. Sebenarnya hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhi sang pangeran pada dirinya ini?

Sang pangeran pun melepaskan tangan Air dari wajahnya, namun masih tetap menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Baiklah, aku akui, aku tak pandai dalam merangkai kata untuk basa-basi. Jadi, aku langsung ke intinya saja, yah. Kau tak perlu mengganti vas bunga itu. Kau hanya harus menjalani hukuman. Jangan risau, hukuman untukmu mudah kok. Kau hanya harus memenuhi beberapa permintaanku ini. Kau bersedia?"

Air mengangguk pelan. "Baik, yang mulia."

Api melepaskan genggamannya, namun tiba-tiba, tangannya meraih telinga Air.

"Yang pertama, kau harus menggunakan telingamu ini untuk mendengarkan kata-kataku. Tapi dengan perasaan yang tulus, tidak boleh terpaksa."

Rona merah diwajahnya langsung menjalar ke telinga begitu ibu jari tangan sang pangeran perlahan memainkan telinga Air. Sumpah! Mendingan kuping ini dijewer sama orang tua sendiri daripada harus dimainkan seperti ini! Kalau dimainkan seperti ini, rasanya.. Jadi salah tingkah sendiri...!

Kemudian, Api meletakkan tangannya diwajah Air. Tangannya menarik sisi wajah Air berlawanan arah, sehingga bibir sang prajurit itu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Yang kedua, setiap kau bertemu denganku, aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Jujur, aku menyukai senyumanmu. Tapi sayangnya, belakangan ini kau selalu menjauhiku.."

Seketika, perasaan bersalah muncul dalam hati Air. Ternyata sikapnya selama ini telah membuat sang pangeran sedih. Meskipun menyebalkan, harusnya Air tak boleh melakukan hal demikian, iya kan?

"Dan.. Yang terakhir.. Kalau yang ini... Tidak apa kalau kau tak bisa memenuhinya..." Api mengambil nafas panjang sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Air. Ia tertunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan tegas.

"Aku.. Ingin.. Memilikimu, Air!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya Air ingin segera pergi ke atap istana, lalu melompat ke bawah membiarkan tubuhnya mendarat keras ke tanah. Atau mungkin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pedang miliknya. Pangeran Api.. Dia rela merendahkan kehormatannya didepan prajuritnya sendiri! Demi bisa memiliki sang prajurit!

Air tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan sang pangeran. Dia sangat malu seperti ini dihadapan sang pangeran.

"Kau bersedia memenuhi semua permintaanku ini?" tanya Api tersenyum, berusaha mengangkat wajah Air.

Air masih tertunduk, dan dengan lirih, ia menjawab.

"Y-Ya... Sesuai permintaanmu.. Yang mulia Api..."

Senyuman lebar terkembang diwajah tampan sang pangeran. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan senyumannya ini pada prajuritnya. Biasanya kan dia selalu memarahi bahkan menghukum prajuritnya.

Air menutup matanya rapat-rapat, merasa malu, namun sekaligus senang. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka begitu menyadari sesuatu yang lembut menempel di dahinya. Itu... Jangan katakan kalau itu.. Kecupan dari sang pangeran?

Air menatap Api dengan mata terbelalak.

"Y-Yang mulia...?"

Sedangkan Api hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya sambil membenarkan posisi mahkota emas dikepalanya.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Air!"

Sudah tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan malunya dihadapan sang pangeran, Air langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Api.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaah!

Leila kembali membawa fic berisi pair OTP sendiri! ApiAir! :3

Fic ini dibuat untuk event **#FlameandFrost**. Ada yang mau ikutan juga? Kalau event-nya ramai, lumayan kan gak akan susah buat nyari fic pair ApiAir/AirApi. :3

Yak, terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Silahkan tinggalkan review.

Dadaaah! :D

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
